


Rum

by dreamiflame



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: I Saw Three Ships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Anamaria are on ship guarding duty while everyone else is on shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/gifts).



> Thanks to John for the beta.

Elizabeth stood at the _Pearl's_ bow and shielded her eyes, watching the boats make their way to the docks. Will was there, his back still an angry mark set against her, and Elizabeth shook her head. They had both said things they didn't mean, not really, but then, neither of them had known how hard it would be to be both a pirate and a spouse. Better for him to go into town, drink some with the others, perhaps find a pretty girl and work it out. She tilted her head, turning her thoughts over, but nothing changed: perhaps Will might have sex with another, but his heart belonged to her, as hers belonged to him. She was sure of it.

There was a footstep behind her, and Elizabeth half-turned to see Anamaria station herself nearby. "Will goes ashore, but you stay?" she asked, for all the world as though they were speaking of something like the sight of the waves along the sky. Elizabeth chuckled a bit and nodded, turning away from the town as Will at least passed out of view, hidden by the faceless walls of the buildings.

"We fought," she said, and Anamaria gave her a cautious look. Elizabeth shrugged, by now used to the half feral ways of the other woman. "It's my fault as much as his, I'm afraid."

Anamaria nodded. "I wondered why you stayed."

Grinning a bit, Elizabeth dipped her shoulder, feeling the salt-stiff linen drag across it. It didn't hurt: she was used to it by now, and sometimes felt that the silks and lace she had lived in for so long would feel far odder on her skin. "Well, someone has to watch the ship, right?"

"Aye." Anamaria bent and rummaged below a pile of canvas, finally pulling free a dusty bottle or two. "But that doesn't mean we have to suffer."

"No, indeed," Elizabeth replied, and took one of the bottles, settling in the shade provided by tarps stretched above some barrels. Anamaria joined her again, and they drank in silence for a long time. Elizabeth had found that her time with Anamaria was often filled with comfortable silences, and in a way, had even come to enjoy that.

The sun rose higher into the sky, then began sinking back toward the horizon. There was a splash from over the side, and Elizabeth raised herself enough to spy a familiar battered leather hat. She sank back beside Anamaria and swallowed the last of the rum. Knowning Jack, he had brought more. The trick was convincing him to share it.

Jack stepped onto the deck as if he owned it, which, Elizabeth figured, he probably did. Gesturing elaborately at Elizabeth and Anamaria, he shook his head. "I thought you were to keep the watch," he said, clearing trying to shame them. "Not much of a challenge you've given me, is it?"

"I recognized your hat," Elizabeth told him.

"I recognized your humming," Anamaria put in.

Jack frowned, clearly not enjoying the way the conversation was going. "Well, what if I had been someone else pretending to be me?"

Elizabeth pointed with her elbow to the rifle propped against the barrels at her back. "I would have shot you."

"Oh. Good." Jack rambled over to where they sat and let himself drop between then, his hat knocked off by the force of his landing. Anamaria scooped it up and plopped it on her head, prompting another frown from Jack. Elizabeth tried not to giggle. "That's my hat."

Anamaria nodded. "And I'll be wearing it for now. Did you bring us rum?"

A long-suffering sigh, but Jack nodded, producing a couple of bottles and reluctantly handing them out. "I know better than to keep a couple of woman on a ship with no rum," he said, and there was something more primal, behind his words. Elizabeth recognized it from nights with Will, and grinned into the open mouth of the bottle, taking a sip. Hope springs eternal, she thought, but the idea was far from repulsive. She was fond of both Jack and Anamaria, and if she had never been with another woman (or indeed, had never even thought of being with another woman), at least she could honestly say she was a quick learner. And there did seem to be plenty of rum, after all. She leaned her head on Jack's shoulder as she drank, and hummed just below her breath, barely loud enough to hear.

"Drink up me hearties," Jack said with a wide grin, and Elizabeth and Anamaria exchanged a glance and obeyed.


End file.
